Cursed Hope
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Hope's life is cursed to Chaos, always has and always will. So, what will Lightning do when she realizes her Hope is gone? The only person to honestly love her with his entire being. The soldier has returned and is seeking her Hope, her love. After Lightning Returns. Hoperai forever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone my name is Twilight Angel/Demon and this will be my first Fanfic about Final Fantasy XIII; which happens to go about my favorite pairing HopeXLight, Goddammit I freaking love this couple so damn, I've probably read over 8 stories about this wonderful couple/pairing.**

 **Okay first of all I'm new to this and I may have read a fairly decent amount of Lightning and Hope fics to understand their personalities and behaviors, but I apologize if they are a bit OOC (Lightning out of all of them). Anyways Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This wonderful game belongs to Square Enix. Nothing I can do about it I'm afraid.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning of the End Part 1**

 **It was a beautiful morning with a fairly plain bedroom with white painted walls a window with blinds and pink curtains hanging infront of it. A Dressing table of brown wood and a mirror large enough to prepare an entire family, on the table was a jewelry box, make-up laying around and two pictures standing on either side. The left one with three children standing against a wall the youngest girl wearing a white dress and hugging what seemed like a bunny rabbit, the boy looking very annoyed for just being there all beautiful dressed in a tuxedo. The eldest daughter stood there smiling wearing a white dress and pink stilettos on.**

 **The photo on the right held a picture of a tall man with silver hair holding a woman with pink hair and beautiful blue eyes bridal style which was ironic due to her wearing a wedding dress and him wearing a tuxedo. One could clearly see that she was struggling in the photo to get loose of his grip and a blush evident on her face.**

 **All of a sudden a shuffling sound could be heard coming from the bed as sheets being rustled.**

"God I love mornings just to look at her trying to sneak out of bed it's... well just so damn cute.'

"So where you going this early?" I asked as she yelped in surprise and turned around an evident blush on her face, but her smile, damn her smile is beautiful.

"Someone has to make breakfast."

Was her reply to her silver haired husband sitting straight up with a white shirt on and yellow boxers, his jade colored eyes staring at her with his smile. She immediately turned away and said "I missed the days I could be alone, getting up on time everything was organized. I made breakfast and went to work none of this lovey dovey stuff." She said without even thinking, her husband suddenly looked at his feet sadly and said "I'm sorry..." I immediately felt guilty for what I said and leaned down tilted his head up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

'Aren't you happy?'

I thought to myself as I sat their admiring the covers but suddenly locked gazes with my wife as she planted a soft and warm kiss on my lips. I jostled at the feeling but I hope not much for her to notice. When our warm lips broke she stared me directly in the eyes her crystal blue eyes and pink disheveled hair adorning every last inch of her Goddess like beauty and she spoke "Sorry... I still can't get used to this. Even though we are married and have three children, I'm sorry" I looked at her while she was explaining with her head down, I felt sad due to me seeing her like this and hugged her as tight as I could.

'Now he thinks I hate all of this.'

After saying such emotionless words I apologized towards my husband who was merely now hugging me. We just sat their enjoying that moment and my husband merely said with a low chuckle "It's new to me too but at least we have each other, right?" I simply looked at him a shocked expression on my face due to this man acting as if I did nothing wrong. I looked at him confusion all over my face and asked "You... You're not mad?" He stared directly at me and asked with a quizzical face and tone in his voice.

"Why would I?"

I looked at my wife quizzically and trying to determine why I would be and at her, my wife but then it suddenly clicked. What she said earlier that was why she asked if I was mad. I looked her fully in the face and said "I love you and nothing will ever change that not even something you say. You're stuck with me ever since we first met and became l'cie, although we may have been different we were pulled to each other like Destiny intended too." I tried to lean forward to kiss her but was interrupted by yelling coming from the Living room. We both looked at each other and smiled planting a small peck on her cheek.

 **-XIII-**

 **The Living room wasn't fancy it was fairly just as normal infact it was plain normal. A TV setting in the corner with a mat lying on the ground and one couch adorning the room. With two children sitting on the couch fighting over the television remote. A girl about 4 years old holding what seemed to be a Nautilus souvenir doll, white hair falling almost like her father's and eyes as blue like the ocean. The boy was standing holding the remote controller way over his head, he had pinkish hair like his mother flowing exactly like his father, green eyes as ruthless like his mother. He also has a scarf adorning his neck which was a present from his father.**

I came walking out wearing my pink slippers and my pink gown 'cliché right?' I got over to where my son was taunting my little girl hovering the remote over her head.

"Don't be rude to your sister!" And hit him on his head but not hard to actually pain him but merely to be a nuisance. And at the same time grabbed the remote and held it in my hands.

"Owww! Mom why'd you do that?" He was asking as he was acting about the pain. Our daughter saw me standing behind him and started running towards me calling "Mommy!" I quickly bowed down and lifted her of the ground, a smile appearing on my face as I started to spin her around laughing together.

'I freaking love that laugh.'

I thought as I came walking out our bedroom wearing a simple grey shirt with a simple black tracksuit on with my white slippers. Walking towards the ruckus of our children and Light I came into view and all of a sudden heard someone screaming with happiness "Daddy!" It was mine and Light's daughter called Vanille. She was being held by her mother and our eldest son, Ethan. He was also hugging Light which was really sneaky because the actual reason he was hugging her was to get the television remote. Light quickly realized that Vanille wanted to come and hug me, her dad and placed her on the ground, all while Ethan was still trying to get the remote from his mom.

'She really is her father's daughter.'

Thinking to myself as she ran towards her father who quickly snatched her in a humungous bear hug while Ethan was standing on the couch trying to get the remote, which he almost had if it weren't for me pulling the remote away at the last second. Ethan fell face first on the couch with Vanille giggling and said 'Way to go mommy!" I dumped the remote next to Ethan and walked towards the kitchen and asked "so, who wants pancakes?" Suddenly Vanille was screaming "Yesssss!" Ethan also lifting himself up from the spot he'd been laying on and spoke "Thanks mom!" And grabbed the remote lying next to him and started to flick through various channels. My husband set Vanille down and said "First I have to go shower after that I'll eat, alright?" He came running to me, kissed me on the lips and ran to get ready.

'I can't believe she forgot Snow's birthday again? Either that or she's intentionally doing so.'

I walked in our bedroom motioning towards the closet and picked out what I was gonna wear, layed it out on the bed and went to shower. 'I still can't believe she said yes.' The great Lightning Farron a soldier who only cared for her and her sister. A person who was coldhearted and showed me strategies on how to survive when we were still l'cie. Branded as enemies of the Cocoon and tried to wipe us out but she was there strong as ever keeping us together, keeping me together. Seems like only yesterday but infact by estimates happened 100 000 years ago due to a certain Goddess contracting Light as her Champion and whisked her through a portal, damn portals and goddesses.

Not long after that I became involved not wanting to accept that Light died, which she did not by the way. She was trapped in a paradox continually repeating itself where she always died, as to how I know. I recovered an artefact called an Oracle Drive showing me the place where Light was fighting against Caius Ballad an immortal being holding a grudge against Etro; the Goddess and in tandem Light. I was thrusted into Humanity's last chance the one to guide the world its last Hope... okay that was necessary... I think? Serah; Light's little sister who was the reason we became l'cie joined up with a Noel Kreiss; a boy from the future where the world was ending. They both travelled through time resolving paradoxes and eventually they succeeded and got to Valhalla; the place Light resided, a place where no time touched its shores.

Climbing out the shower and placing a towel on me walked to the bed getting dressed. Wait-almost forgot! Serah and Noel finally faced Caius ultimately resolving the paradox restraining Light, and although they succeeded the Chaos was released; a power capable of destroying space and time completely. Humanity was lost, not figuratively but chronologically due to time vanishing. No one aged anymore mankind and creatures alike. I'm not even sure how much time passed and although time did not exist my friends all became different except her, Light.

She awoke at the final 13 days of the world tasked by the God of Light Bhunivelze...! God how I hate that bastard. Why? Because he basically kidnapped me tortured me for 169 years or so, reverted me back into my pre-teen form for him to take control easily. After the torture he ushered me and Light into another dimension called The Ark; the only place where time seemingly existed. I and Light were both there and I wanted to tell her that Bhunivelze was a bad guy, I couldn't because he controlled all my actions. Eventually Light found out the truth about Bhunivelze trying to make people his mindless puppets in the new world he created. Although he took away Light's emotions she knew it was wrong and she admitted to Hope that he was the catalyst for anger, that and he denied to bring Serah back. Already busy with his final garment which was his shirt he thought on.

She sacrificed herself in order to save all of us trying to stay behind in the Old World, watching over the lifeless world without anyone, without hope. And finally coming to the new world we finally found each other again, even though at first Light's defensive walls were a pain in the ass I finally broke through and she accepted it, accepted me.

"Seven returned from the Academy on a weekend and said she'll meet us at the mall."

I spoke as I came in the room my husband busy putting on his last sneaker. "What's the occasion?" I asked at him walking closer to straighten out his striped buttoned shirt. "You did forget. Well I'll give you a hint and if you figure it out I'll tuck in the kids tonight." He said with a happy grin on his face. I asked with a furrowed eyebrow "Really?" He simply replied "Yeah. Okay so if you get this right you are a certified genius; Snow only falls once a year." Looking at Hope with a goofy grin plastered on his face was... well... cute. I stared up at the sky tapping the fingers on my chin trying to figure it out and.

BANG!

"It's his birthday!" Escaped a voice unlike what I had earlier, it was more frightening. Hope looked at me with a smile and said "He's married to your sister the least you could do is try." I huffed in anger because I knew he was right and mumbled "Fine..." My husband came closer with his face an amused grin on his face and said "What did you say...?" I looked at him annoyed and spoke a bit harder "Fine." After saying it her husband simply laughed and said "Well, are we gonna go and buy him a present?" Hesitantly I nodded and replied "Yes... But let me get ready first." He smiled and gave me a kiss against my lips and walked out the room saying "Don't worry I'll finish up with breakfast."

After he left the room I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes which consisted out of a light pink shirt, a fully white jacket and orange jeans with red heels and my blue handbag which was always my first choice. I strode over to the shower picking up my husband's towel "He can be such a child." I mumble to myself while picking it up. When I finally reached the shower I took of my clothes and got in.

 **-XIII-**

 **Hope was sitting at the Kitchen table with Ethan and Vanille all of them enjoying the pancakes Lightning made and the ones Hope made when he came out of the room.**

"Are you two enjoying it?" Asked Hope at his two children seated at the table happily eating their pancakes. Vanille was the first to answer with a very excited tone "Yes! It's better than mommy's." I brought my face closer to Vanille and whispered "Don't let your mom hear that." Suddenly Light came in and asked "Hear what?" Ethan briskly replied "That you're a bad cook mom." I turned and looked at Ethan than back at Light sending me a death glare and I could only muster a weakly smile and said "Ethan's lying." Vanille looked at her father and nodded in acceptance "Ethan's the one lying." Ethan looked at his dad and Vanille exclaimed "Hey!"

Light looked at Ethan who was now going defensive mode, being wary of his mother who could poke him for lying. Me and Vanille giggled at Ethan's predicament all while Light walked over to us promptly kissing me on my cheek, I held out her plate of pancakes and she got seated as well. "So what are we doing today before Uncle Snow's birthday?" Everyone's demeanor in the house suddenly changed, Vanille who was giggling a second ago looked very scared while Light adopted a very annoyed look and Ethan looked bored as hell.

'Damn! I forgot again.'

I stared at Hope and feeling bad she mumbled to herself "Why don't we go and buy Snow a present..." My husband suddenly flicked his head my way and asked "Huh?! Did you say something, Light?" Great, now there's no going back "Why don't we go out shopping? We can buy a present for Snow." I said it as plainly as possible but the expression on Hope's face was clear shock and confusion. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked questioningly at my husband whose face adopted a small smile. Then out of nowhere Vanille biting down on a pancake said.

"Uncle Snow's scary."

"He's annoying."

Voiced Ethan after Vanille's statement. Me and Light only laughed at their statements and I finally spoke up "Uncle Snow may be scary and annoying but he's still family. And do you guys hate Serah?" Light was the first to speak "Well... He is married to my younger sister so I'll go. What about you two? After all you're older sister kind of likes Snow so she'll be there." Vanille and Ethan's shared a meaningful look and said "Seven's gonna be there?!" I simply nodded and watched how Ethan and Vanille's features lit up into happy expressions. That's when I stood up motioning to take everyone's plates and spoke "Okay, Ethan, Vanille why don't you two go and get ready. After that we can go and buy a present for Uncle Snow, the sooner the better, right?" Both kids suddenly ran towards their respective rooms when Vanille was in her room she called for her mother to come and help.

My wife stood up rolling her eyes and then went to help Vanille and as I wanted to ravish in the peace a shout came from Ethan's room "Dad! Can you come and help?"

After a few minutes Ethan came out wearing a blue jean with a buttoned shirt and a green jacket in his hand. While Light and Vanille came out their room with Vanille wearing a blue dress with white sneakers on, could only be Light. I walked over to Vanille with Light coming out behind her simply ruffling Vanille's hair. Ethan came walking behind me and said "Dad, isn't it time for us to go?" I turned around and looked at Ethan and nodded while saying "So, Light are you guys ready?"

'He looks dashing in that white buttoned shirt with his usual beige and yellow jacket on, with blue jeans and black sneakers.'

"We can go anytime." Suddenly Vanille yelped and ran towards her room Hope and I simply looked at each other knowing very well what she forgot her doll; it was a gift from Hope's dad Bartholomew a souvenir from Nautilus he bought for her and a new PSQ (PlayStation Quad) for Ethan. He bought a new car for Seven as well and I never could've imagined that Bartholomew Estheim would approve of me and Hope's marriage when our age gap was so hugely apart. "Vanille, are you ready?" I asked out at our daughter coming out the room holding her doll and stating "Ready!" Then my husband spoke "Alright let's go!" With Vanille equally excited behind him while Ethan and I simply sighed.

 **-XIII-**

 **New Bodhum Mall was by far the largest mall in the entire area, the only place where you can get anything for anyone. With its three story high structure housing every type of store ranging from essentials to necessities. The best place to spend your money like there's no tomorrow. Luckily the Estheim family wasn't very poor, all thanks to Hope being the CEO of his own company called Regen Industries; the most advanced medical mogul, funding labs for creating new ways to help mankind. All while Light stayed home much to her dismay, she still wanted to be a soldier or go in that profession, but after Seven's birth became impossible as her demeanor** **completely changed to pure motherly instinct.**

"Whoa...! There are many people here today." Said my wife as she was holding Ethan's hand, and me piggybacking Vanille on my shoulders. I replied "Yeah... Does everyone know that it's Snow's birthday?" Light simply snorted and said "I wouldn't be surprised. Do you remember their wedding? Serah's party three years back?" I simply smiled and replied "Yeah, you were pretty pissed due to their being more people than necessary." Suddenly Vanille was squealing on top of my head and exclaimed "That day smoke came out of mommy's ears!" And Ethan also chimed in "She looked as if she was gonna kill someone, preferably, lame dad." The last part of Ethan's sentence came out as a whisper and although neither I nor Vanille could hear Ethan was smacked on the head very mildly.

"Owww!"

As I smacked Ethan's head I promptly heard giggling coming from Vanille and a low chuckle escaping my husband's lips. "Let's go." I stated at my family who followed along with Vanille and Hope still laughing and Ethan rubbing his head. We soon arrived at a sports shop selling everything to surfboards and snowboards. You see New Bodhum can get very cold and so it's the perfect place to surf in the summer and sliding in the winter on the slopes. "So, what do we get for Snow?" Hope asked as he sat down Vanille who started running around the store with her brother. I walked over to Hope and asked as casually as I can "Didn't he want that new gloves and surfboard?" Hope started to stare at me in a surprise manner and asked.

"You remember?"

I stared at my wife completely baffled 'How in hell did she remember what he wanted?' And all of a sudden a smile appeared on my face as I asked playfully "You really do care about him?" And the next moment I felt a pain on my left arm as Light punched it and sent a death glare towards me replying "Watch what you say! I'm still older then you, kid. Now come on let's get this over with." I could've swore I saw a small smile on her mouth before she turned around. But what shocked me next was her question "Are you mad...?" I questioningly asked as we were walking through the store "Why?" Light abruptly stopped and turned around looking me directly in the face and asked "About the punch and kid thing?" I quickly grasped her in a hug and said "Never..." Weird enough she didn't even try to break free. I breathed in her sweet aroma when she spoke.

"I am glad. You are my Hope and I never want to lose you, ever!"

 **Little did I know that Fate was cruel and that Hope would become a victim of its clutches? I'm coming so please wait for me.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Things are just getting started! The world and everything will change. I just hope Lightning can stop it all, save Hope. The Savior has returned to save one person her Hopeful Light.**

 **Well I wanted to try a One-Shot but that didn't work, please R &R and also this story is far from done. Thanks for Reading. **

**Preview: "E-Etro...?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So hey everybody for the second chapter, I take it if you've read the last part you are getting anxious and confused. I've alas chosen AssassinZAssassin style of writing which he did for his stories (Perspective Writing) please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: This entire great game belongs to Square Enix I'm just humble enough to support this franchise.**

 **Chapter 2 Beginning of the End Part 2**

 **Snow and Serah's house was a fairly modest house, except for one crucial thing, the garden; it was basically packed with garden art. Symbols on the grass: one of a moon and another with the sun, even snowflakes. Ironic right? Another thing about the house was that it was completely pink and not the lighter shade: it was the darker shade of pink.**

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

"I can't believe he did this just for you and Serah..." I said while looking at my wife who clearly had an exasperated look on her face. When I was just about to tell Light and the children to ring the bell, the door opened and out came Snow and Serah's kids, well two of them anyway. It was Snow's youngest children, Winter and her twin brother Rain. Both had blonde hair like their father except for the eyes which looked similar to Serah's blue crystal eyes. "Vanille!" belted Winter as she came running towards Vanille, ignoring both adults. Vanille quickly followed suit as she and Winter came to a stop holding hands and spinning around like crazy. Rain simply came walking in and spoke, "Hi Uncle Hope and Aunt Claire. Mom and dad are inside." Winter and Rain were almost the exact same as Ethan and Vanille, down to the very same personality. Although Rain, faking it, learned from Ethan on how to be a badass.

THUD!

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

Both I and Hope heard it coming from inside. It sounded like something terrible happened, so obviously both of us ran inside only to find Snow lying on his back on the ground and Serah trying to stifle a giggle. "What happened?" I asked as Serah gasped and ran towards me yelling "Claire!" She abruptly and vigorously hugged me. I could've easily fainted if I hadn't heard, "Sis! Hope!" It was Snow standing behind Serah with a grin. I suddenly replied, "I'm not your sis!" And Serah let go and enveloped Hope in another hug, sad to see Hope was a slender guy. Although Serah looked like one, she was as strong as Snow. Hope felt squished, his face turned blue from oxygen deprivation. After I punched Snow in the face, I walked over to Serah, placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered, "Uh... Serah." She quickly opened her eyes and released her grip on Hope after realizing what I was gonna say.

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

'Cough, cough, cough'

"Whoa Serah... I almost died," I muttered trying to catch my breath. Serah quickly kneeled next to me and started to speak frantically "Are you alright? Do you need to go to a hospital? Should Snow carry you outside? I'm really sorry!" I simply lifted a hand in front of me and spoke "Hahaha... I'm alright Serah; just need to get some air in here." Light quickly spoke up and asked "So, what was that sound we heard?" Serah turned towards Snow, pointing a finger and said, "Snow fell off the ladder. He was hanging up a banner with 'Snow Villiers Birthday!' on it." Once I caught my breath I got up with Light shrugging her shoulders and muttering a soft "Idiot." Once her small mutter was out the way, she spoke, "I thought something happened to you." Snow quickly got up and yelled "Hey! Like I would ever let Serah get hurt? Not when she's..." Light quickly took notice of what Snow was saying and felt Serah's not so subtle glare at him.

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

"What is he talking about?"

I asked Serah, who was now twiddling her thumbs and looking everywhere except at me. She was actively avoiding my question as she suddenly asked, "So, the weather's great, isn't it?" Is she actually whistling? "Serah, do you want your kids to grow up without a dad?" I could hear a meek 'Gulp' in the background as I was cracking my knuckles. "I'm-!" shouted Serah as she was hiding behind Hope... my Hope. Hope had a surprised look on his face, but not as surprised as me. "Don't hide behind Hope. Serah, if you've got something to say, say it!" Serah was shaking after she heard me say that and muttered.

"I'm pregnant..."

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

Light couldn't hear Serah's words but I heard it perfectly since she was hiding behind me. I quickly glanced back with large eyes and whispered, "Are you serious...? That's great- Oh! Light..." I was completely happy but I knew how my wife would react and... It wasn't gonna end well for Snow. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Light with total demand in her tone directed at Serah and me. We both stared at each other and it was either me or Serah. I quickly jumped out of the firing range, sending a weak smile towards Serah. Light walked towards Serah and placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder, all while having a very dark expression on her face, which, I admit, scared me.

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

"Tell me now!"

What the hell were they whispering about? And why is Hope smiling so widely? He had that exact same expression as when...

"Claire, I'm pregnant."

'I should've known...' I thought to myself, already rubbing my forehead in an exasperated manner, but soon a small smile started to play on my lips. I could see the confusion in Serah's face: actually, on everyone's face, for that matter. I walked over to Serah and gave her a big hug, and I could clearly see Serah staring at Hope and Snow, who all still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Congratulations!"

"Huh?!"

"You already have two children with that oaf. It's not like I'll be able to change that anymore."

"Wait-Light! Are you finally showing approval towards Snow?"

"Hell yeah! I knew sis would come arou-"

"Hell no! He's still a big stupid idiot in my eyes, but he has shown that he can take care of you and your family, that's all."

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

Light rang as Snow was just close enough. It's actually mind boggling. She accepted me so easily into her life, but Snow who was almost there for half of her life, and her sister's, is still shunned by her.

'Engrave this day in your mind. It shall be the last place where happiness will be bestowed upon you.'

"Huh?!"

'What was that?'

What just happened? I could've sworn I just heard... Bhunivelze? And why do I have a headache all of a sudden?

"Hope...! Hope...?! Hope?! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Light...?"

"You dazed off for a minute there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think I'm fine."

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

What just happened to Hope? He was just standing there staring at nothing. Neither responding to me; both of them calling towards him. I could see the worry flashing in both Snow and Serah's eyes and walked closer towards Hope.

"Do you want to sit down?"

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

"Hahahaha... I'm not an old man, but I could really use some water please."

I started to wobble in Light's grip. Man her hands are so gentle yet so strong. Snow suddenly ran towards the kitchen with both Serah and Light's glares directing him to do it quickly.

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

'Hope...?'

I was holding him upright and I swear he looked paler than ever, staring at me with a smile on his face. Don't smile at me when you look so bad, Idiot. He felt deathly hot and sweat was streaming down his pale face, and his breath ragged.

"Should I call the ambulance?"

'Yes!"

I yelled as we both witnessed Hope's increasing painful condition. 'What's wrong with him? He was perfectly fine this morning, nothing was wrong.'

"Hello every-!"

It was Lightning's and Hope's eldest daughter, Seven; she looked exactly like her mother, with the exception of Light's pinkette hair and Hope's snow white hair. She quickly ran towards her father's side and almost hysterically questioned her mother.

"Mom...! What's wrong with dad? Have you called the ambulance, mom?"

"I don't know..."

"The ambulance is coming. They'll be here in 15 minutes."

She may look like me, but she isn't as good at hiding her emotions as I am. But how do I do that now when I feel like I wanna cry. Please, Hope...

"That won't help; he's getting warmer and his breathing is getting more ragged. If he stays like this for much longer, it'll become worse. Where's Snow?!"

"I'm here! I went to get the keys to my car. Don't think water's gonna help much. Get out of the way. I'll carry him."

 **-XIII-**

 **New Bodhum Hospital was by far one of the best hospitals in the world, naturally being funded by Regen Industries. They also played a part in the birth of Light and Serah's children. With the CEO of the company helping them out so much, their lives was certainly not put to risk. Hope had been put into a private room in the hospital and even the best doctors were called onto duty, to the extent where other patients were left unattended. Soon enough, Lightning, Serah, Snow and Seven came to the hospital; everyone except the young kids. Ethan, Vanille, Winter and Rain were dropped off at Mister Amodar and his wife's place. Everyone obviously noticed Light and Seven's mood was... questionable, with both of them being untalkative. It was something Seven always did when someone, family or friend, was in serious trouble. She would switch into what most called "Lightning Incarnate."**

 **All of them walked towards the private wing, which was usually reserved for high-end patients who were either high-ranking officials or business moguls. Obviously, Hope matched the business mogul requirements easily. They all rushed into the private wing of the hospital. A young-looking nurse swooped over, trying to stop them.**

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here!"

While the woman was complaining, neither Lightning nor Seven were slowing down, walking with brass towards where the reception was.

"I'm looking for my husband: Hope Estheim."

"Ah! You must Lightning Claire Estheim right?"

"Yes I am."

"Your husband is in room 17. It's straight down the hall, make a left turn, sixth door on the right."

"Thank you." And with that Lightning and the others departed, but not before Light glanced at the older nurse giving the younger one a look. Light walked along with a small smile on her face and thought to herself 'The faster the better.'

 **-XIII-**

 **It had been three hours and Hope was still not responding. Snow made the decision that he would go home and look after the kids, since Lt. Amodar was getting tired and requested backup. The only ones at the hospital was Lightning, Seven and Serah who were in the waiting room. When they all reached Hope's room, they could clearly hear voices on the other side of the door, and Lightning and Serah could quickly discern who it was. Serah wanted to charge in but Lightning held her by the scruff of her shirt and set her finger in front of her lips to silence Serah.**

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

"Are you sure?"

"I have seen it. Chaos lingers around him too heavily. He might have been cursed all along."

"Do you wanna come? If so you will have to say goodbye to everyone."

"I'm sure."

Upon hearing the last voice Light immediately tensed, it was Hope and naturally she and Serah abruptly ran in and got shocked to see Hope putting on his shirt with a dumbfound look on his face but soon turned towards a smile. Light didn't bother looking at Hope she was frantically searching for the other two voices present just a second ago running towards the bathroom and then to the closet. Hope looked at Lightning curiously and then towards Serah and Seven and asked.

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

"Something wrong?"

"We thought we heard something strange." Replied Serah as she looked at Hope and again to Lightning who still checked the like a madman. Seven looked at her Aunt and mother and spoke.

"I don't actually know what happened but I think they heard voices come from your room."

Both Serah and Lightning glanced towards Seven utterly confused and Lightning thought to herself.

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

'Seven heard nobody...? But why?'

"Wait, Seven, you heard no voices coming from inside?"

Seven only nodded and spoke "I heard nothing. I thought that it was strange when mom stopped us. So anyways is there something I'm missing?" Hope now fully dressed turned towards Lightning who was standing next to him. Lightning quickly sensed Hope's gaze upon her and muttered.

"We overreacted alright..."

Hope who fully heard what she said "That's too soft Light." Lightning abruptly looked at Hope with a scowl and said "We freaked out right and thought we heard something, must be due to the stress of you collapsing earlier today." Hope suddenly looked downwards and mumbled.

"Sor-"

Hope tried to say sorry but before the word even left his mouth he was bonked on the head by Lightning's hand.

 **(Hope's Perspective)**

"Oww! What was that for?!"

Serah immediately caught her older sister's glance which meant 'Alone Time' and quickly motioned Seven out the room and into the hallway.

Soon it was only the two now standing in each other's hands reveling in the other's warmth and love they held for each other. Neither of them knew for how long they just stood like this till Light's voice came "You really scared me. I thought I was gonna lose you." Hope just minutely laughed at Light and spoke "I am truly sorry to have worried you, Light." Lightning wanted to smack him at that moment but didn't actually care and made a simple 'hmmhmm' sound as she laid deeper into him.

"I don't know why but I'm getting pretty tired."

*Yawn*

"What's wrong with me? I never sleep this early."

"Always remember that you were the light in the Darkness for me back then... although that may be a bit hard considering the circumstances."

 **(Lightning's Perspective)**

"Hope...? What...?"

"I'll Love you for all eternity in this world and even in the next. Goodnight, Light, sleep well and forget about me."

"Hope what did you...?" Asked Lightning as she was picked up bridal style by Hope and layed on the bed. She knew something was wrong and willed her limbs to move but they wouldn't budge. The only thing able to move was her chest as it heaved up and down and her eyes that looked frantically at Hope. Then suddenly two figures appeared behind Hope which Light quickly recognized as Caius and Paddra-Nsu Yeul, and both of them were surrounded by a dark aura and Hope whose clothes started to change as he gained a white cape spreading from his back and his entire outfit changing into that of what a King were to have worn if one was present.

And then Darkness took her in its grasp as she tried to scream 'HOPE!' who had a small sad smile on his face.

 **-XIII-**

The sun shined though the windows illuminating the pink colored walls and jewelry laying on the dresser and two pictures standing upright. The first held a picture of a man in a black tuxedo he stood their smiling with his black eyes directed towards his wife and his dark hair flowing in the wind. He's wife was struggling in his arms to get out of his grip with a flustered look on her face.

The second picture was of their children a seventeen year old girl stood wearing a pink dress with dark hair and blue eyes the exact as the mother and the two youngest was a boy with slightly tinged pink hair and black eyes , the youngest was a girl with black hair and blue eyes holding a bunny rabbit doll.

"That dream was so not funny..." I mumbled to myself as I stirred from the restless Nightmare I had. Hope walking away and smiling so sadly. "What was Caius and Yeul doing there? I thought Noel lives somewhere in America with Yeul, how could she be here? I don't think Noel would hand Yeul to Caius after what happened." Lightning mumbled to herself as she got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom not even noticing a picture with someone else than Hope.

When Lightning came out she was wearing a towel around herself and with another smaller one busy drying her hair.

*Knock, Knock*

"Mom, we placed your food outside the door. We and dad made it."

I soon realized I had a smile on my face and softly mumbled "Hope... Ethan and Vanille, thanks..." After putting on clothes I walked towards the door and opened it. The plate was full with two eggs, bacon and three slices of bread and orange juice. I picked it up and walked towards the kitchen and started to say "Wow! It looks delicious! Thank you Ho-"

But when I walked in the plate of food fell from my hands as I looked at someone who wasn't Hope.

"Cid Raines...?!"

"Hey is something wrong?" Cid asked as he ran towards me. I was stunned and could think of nothing except 'Why is Cid here, and where's Hope?' Soon enough he was in front of me and picked up the materials I dropped to the floor. Smiling towards me as he was done and asked.

"What is wrong, Claire? You look really sick."

Even though he asked I couldn't move, my body was frozen and I could only think of Hope. A few seconds went by and I decided to ask.

"Where's Ho-"

But before I could ask the bell rang and I quickly spotted a huge man standing on the other side and quickly took notice that t was Snow. I ran towards the front door with a confused Cid Raines looking after me.

I opened the door and saw Snow and Serah standing there with smiles on their faces and their two children in front of them.

"Hello Claire!"

"Hey sis!"

"Hello Aunt Claire!"

Everyone outside greeted Lightning with the two children quickly simpering away to find the Ethan and Vanille. Serah also quickly enveloped Light into a sisterly hug and Snow grinning at the sight. Serah who was still hugging Lightning clearly sensed something was wrong and asked "What's wrong, Claire?" Lightning who was staring towards the ground looked downwards and mustered all her courage. 'The way they are acting now it doesn't seem like they know at all. But I have to ask.'

"Where's Hope...?"

Suddenly the air around Serah and Snow became heavier and somewhat melancholy. They looked at Lighting as if she was insane and Serah asked "Did you forget?" Lightning quickly shook Serah and asked "What happened to Hope?!" Serah started to pry off Lightning and pointed towards Snow with a melancholy look on her face.

"What did you do?"

Snow immediately rebuked and spoke "I did nothing... but I should've."

"What do you mean? Come on just tell me!"

 **Flashback Start**

They were at the end with God defeated and they all could finally take a new step towards the New World. They were getting ready to go but Bhunivelze wouldn't let them and started to attack.

"You arrogant children! Where do you think you are going?! I am your God and I decide who goes and none of you are going!"

"Damn! He's still coming even after we defeated him."

"There is a way to stop him." Spoke Hope as he glanced at all his friends standing behind him. It was all of them the six l'cie and Serah, Noel and Yeul. Snow was the first to ask how and suddenly Hope spoke.

"It's a risky move. I was his vessel and therefore gained a few of his powers... so I'll be ab-"

"Don't you dare!" Spat Lightning at a fourteen year old Hope as he simply smiled sadly towards her. While he turned around he told Snow "Take her." Snow abruptly grabbed Lightning's body and dragged her away as Hope descended towards an ascending Bhunivelze. They soon made impact and was enveloped in a Light.

Lightning for her part struggled in Snow's grip even slamming him in the face with her elbow and almost got away but got grabbed by the wrist by Snow as they were being drawn away by an invisible force. Lightning with nothing left to do but get pulled away screamed.

"HOPE!"

 **Flashback End**

"B-But that's not possible..! Hope was just here yesterday. We went and bought Snow a gift for his Birthday." Said a collapsed Lightning; who was on her knees breathing erratically as she kept staring towards the ground. Snow knelt down next to Lightning and placed his hands on her shoulder and muttered "Sorry..."

Serah as well knelt down and enveloped her older sister in a hug and asked "Claire..."

Lightning abruptly and violently broke from both Serah and Snow's signs of comfort and spat out.

"Liars!"

Both Serah and Snow were taken aback by tears in Lightning's eyes due to her never crying and always holding it in. She quickly sped past Serah and Snow and ran to a place nearby which was her and Hope's most sacred and romantic place. Although Lightning felt the little stones digging into her skin because she forgot to put on shoes and with every step she never stopped and ran as if her life depended on it.

 **-XIII-**

She soon arrived at a waterfall with a stream heading downwards, it was her and Hope's place the first time he asked for her hand in marriage in the New World. It was by far the most beautiful place in the New World but very secluded with trees surrounding it.

Lightning had ran towards the stream and collapsed in front it due to the exhaustion she experienced from running here. She sadly looked to the ground and asked for no one in particular.

"Where is Hope? I want my Hope. Please, anyone tell me where is my Hope?!"

"You seek my help, child?"

Lightning quickly turned her sight upwards and saw a figure of someone walking closer, she could clearly see that it was a woman and Lightning could feel that power and gasped.

"E=Etro...?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **I finally have a Beta Reader! I'm so overjoyed here. Now my works can feel like real stuff and also thanks for the support. Would like to know what you guys think of the story. Do you like it or hate it. Anyways Enjoy!**

 **Preview "What do you mean he's Cursed?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so if you read your probably wondering why Etro has returned when she was presumed dead. Stay tune and I will explain everything. I'll also give clarity as to why Hope vanished, or are some of you loving the change. (Cid X Lightning) Well I don't, so sorry for Cid and Light fanatics.**

 **Also, be prepared for a few surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII/FFXIII Agito or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix.**

 **Chapter 3 Renascentia**

"E-Etro...?"

I gasped as I started to wipe away the tears streaming down my face and falling to the ground. As I started doing so, I examined Etro through the teary vision of my tears and my hands wiping away the tears.

The woman approaching appeared to have long flowing Black hair, grey eyes. She was wearing what looked like a long black dress, with feathers extending from the thighs downward.

When Etro came to a stop in front of me, she nodded and spoke "It is me, my Champion. I've heard your cries for help and came to your aid."

I simply stared mouth agape as I rasped out the words "H-How...? You were dead..." Etro shook her head and explained, "You remember that I bestowed upon you powers. Right? What I actually did was implant a part of me within you, a half of my existence which now stands in front of you. I came here for two reasons; One to help you and the other to ask for your help again, my Champion."

I stood up, looked at Etro, and asked unsurely.

"Help with what?"

"To help save Renascentia from Bhunivelze."

At the mention of the name, Bhunivelze my entire body froze solid 'He's still alive? Is that the reason Hope was taken? And what is Renascentia?' I expelled those thoughts as my mind started to remember how Hope suffered at 'His' hands. He tortured Hope for 169 years, constantly. The only thing I was thinking of asking was.

"Is Hope's disappearance anything to do with Bhunivelze's plans?"

Etro looked at me seriously and answered "Yes." But continued "But you should know if you say 'Yes' you will leave everything behind here, are you sure you want to?"

With those words, my mind immediately ran towards Seven, Ethan, and Vanille, my children, Hope's children, our children. I pictured them all standing by Serah's side looking at me as if I was crazy doing this. I pictured Snow hugging Serah violently to quell the tears she was shedding. I saw Seven standing next to Cid and Ethan and Vanille hugging him as if he was Hope.

I imagined everyone looking at me as if I grew a second head, and shook his or her heads, saying over and over again 'Hope's gone Lightning, he's never coming back again. So try and take his gift and live.' or 'Hope would never want you to come back for him. He knew the danger of going so cherise his memory.'

Even after my logical part of my brain memorized every part of that I looked at Etro determined and said, "Can I at least say goodbye...?"

 **-XIII-**

"We've been walking forever yo? Why don't we take a rest? Hey stop ignoring me?!"

"Calm down, Nine. We can't actually stop when we're carrying Rem when she's so weak."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry it's normal for someone who's sick to depend on help, right?" Spoke a certain haired boy with blonde hair as he was piggybacking the girl who looked terribly pale.

"Damn! Where's Machina when you need him?! Rem's suffering here and he took off without saying anything." Spoke a boy with disheveled blonde hair and a uniform to match.

"Pick up the pace! We don't know how much soldiers Akademia sent after us. The Kingdom we just tried also didn't look so friendly, sprouting nonsense about 'The God of Darkness, Bhunivleze will save us'. So, are only option is to head North towards Cielo." Stated a girl with black hair, frequently adjusting her glasses from time to time.

"Don't worry no one's getting past me! So, just relax guys." Said a girl with short red hair, with a spunky voice at the back of the group. She continued.

"They are not going to get through m-"

"There they are! Fire!"

"Run" Yelled a boy walking infront of the group as he threw what looked to be cards in the direction of the enemies.

 **-XIII-**

'I just hope Serah will understand...?' Were my thoughts as I walked back to the house, as I was already replaying everything where I had to explain myself to Serah, but definitely not Snow, he would think I've gone crazy.

At least I think Serah will stand by me and support what I'm going to do. Walking back was peaceful and I realized how much I missed Hope rambling about scientific mumbo jumbo. How he would explain that illusions can occur when a person becomes highly stressed and under-rested. But for a fact I know that none of this is an illusion, Wait for me Hope.

I was suddenly tackled out of my thoughts by a person who I soon recognized as Serah, she was frantically staring at me and tears were streaming down her face.

"Serah, what's wrong?"

She quickly replied "You, Claire, you just suddenly ran away with tears in your eyes, so I knew something was wrong. Snow tried to calm me down but I just knew something was wrong with you."

I looked taken aback; this is how Serah gets when I go on a mission. So she probably already expected it, expected something like me leaving again. I hug her as tightly as ever and fell more tears running down her face, she's shaking.

I turn away from her and call for Seven, Ethan, and Vanille to come out, they do, but I'm surprised to see so few of Hope's features in them. Their hair and eyes are completely mine, and Hope is nowhere to be seen.

I beckon them over and whisper to each of them "Listen to your dad. I'll be gone for a few." My own mouth almost doesn't want to say 'dad' when I imagine Cid as their father, their dad.

Vanille tilts her head up and looks sad but asks, "Where are you going?"

I bent down and hug her "To get back something important, so don't worry." I kiss all of them on their forehead and smile down at them. Then comes the hard part pretending that I'm going to miss Cid.

"I'm sorry. But I have something to do."

"I've known for a long time that you never loved me and only used me as a way to get over the grief. You're not the only one who remembers the past."

I am shocked at Cid's words; do they all remember the past? Did he know that one day this would come? I try to contemplate but feel a stinging pain in my right hand 'That's my cue to go.' I walk back to the waterfall as I see Serah hastening the kids inside the house.

Snow comes to stand next to me and looks at me seriously "We both sensed the Chaos emanating from the waterfall, you were a few moments ago. She picked up that something must've happened and knew even before you came out the woods. Promise you'll be back? This time with Hope, please...?"

I nod at Snow and whisper "Take care of her, please."

He flashes his signature Hero's grin adn exclaims "As always Sis!"

I merely look at him then smile, soon after without a remark about not calling me 'Sis' I walk away, to face whatever has Hope in its clutches.

 **-XIII-**

"Persistent Bastards! They won't give up!" Yelled Nine as he was running infront of King who was still carrying Rem.

"Leave me..." Rem whispered into Kings Ear. H obviously didn't accept that as he began to run faster.

AS they were running one of the soldiers shot King's right arm with a pistol and he was losing grip of Rem, and time almost stood still for the entire Class Zero as they heard Cinque yell.

"Rem!"

She was falling towards the ground with one of the enemy soldiers casting fira in the direction of the falling Rem who would undoubtedly be caught in its searing flames.

King who turned around to grab Rem intending to throw her to the front couldn't as another bullet found its way into his right arm but at a different mark. He hissed in pain but tried to catch her from falling.

However, all was in vain, as Rem fell face first into mud barely able to move. Single cadets froze in his or her place and running to save Rem. Rem who looked like a helpless dog in their eyes.

However, right at the last second every cadet and every enemy soldier could hear someone screaming.

"Shellga!"

Moreover, a purple force field began to glow around Rem as the Fira was being repelled by the protective shield. Soon a man tall but slender walked in from the left side's tree line. He wore what looked to be military clothes but its appearance looked almost like that of nobility.

"Attacking your own cadets, now are we? Is this the corrupt way your country works, Machina?"

At the mention of his name, every cadet turned his or her eyes in pure shock as Machina approached the battlefield from the right side, wearing almost the same military suit as the person who first came in.

Machina quickly went to pick up Rem and used a Curaga and Esuna on Rem. He didn't know if she was being continually poisoned by the Dominion, for her vehemently standing against the spying of Class Zero.

The first person who came in looked at the cadets and spoke "You can rest now. We got this." Queen who was first to speak questioned the man who looked at them.

"Who are you? Why can you and Machina use such high level spells."

"I am the Leader of The City of Cielo. My name is Hope Estheim and I know all about your troubles from this guy here." As Hope said the last part, he patted Machina's shoulder and continued, "I'll explain everything later. Caius!"

At the mentioning of his name, Caius walked out of pure shadows and looked at the cadets "If you'll follow me." He pointed towards the darkness swirling at his side. Machina took heed of their hesitance "It's okay Caius may look scary but he's on our side." As he said that, he picked up Rem and walked into the portal.

After that every cadet quickly went in except for three; Ace, Queen and Seven. Seven quickly noticed a raised eyebrow form Caius as he just smiled.

"What about him?"

"Oh! He's a different case. He'll be perfectly alright."

"But there are over 20 units in that squad."

"This guy keeps staring at me as if he knows me..." Whispered Seven as she stared away.

"If you don't believe me, then look."

"Firaga!" Yelled the man as he lifted his hand and a huge fiery wave crashed into every soldier, and burned them to a crisp. He turned around with a deadly glare on his face but quickly turned to a smile as he walked closer to Caius.

'What the hell is he?' thought Ace as he watched Hope proceeding to them.

Hope walked faster undoing his tie and sighing audibly but caught in his tracks when he saw Seven. 'That's the Seven from Rubrum's Timeline, wow she really does look like our Seven. Machina only gave me a report on her and a semi good photo at best.' Hope quickly stared away and gathered his thoughts.

All right, are you guys ready to go? Machina said you guys needed help, and any friend of Machina is my friend."

With those words the final three cadets and two beings walked in the portal leaving only behind charcoaled air and burnt environment.

 **-XIII-**

As Hope walked through the portal, he saw all of the cadets relaxing in the corner of his Office. Some were tending to their wounds with cure and other bandaging them up, but not as worse as King who was taken away by medics.

Hope walked towards the center of the room and beckoned the cadets "You seek my help against The Dominion, right? Machina has already informed me of the state of you all find yourself in right now. Rest assured nothing can and will happen to you here. You are safe."

"Excuse me Mister Est-"

"Call me Hope. I feel like I'm old if you put 'Mister' anywhere near Estheim."

"Hope... Can I ask how you met Machina?" Asked Cinque as she twiddled with her thumbs, one could clearly see she was nervous about something. Machina stood up from a waking Rem and spoke.

"When the order came from the Dominion for my assassination, I ran. They sent almost everything after me, even you people I suspected. That was about a month ago, right. So anyways I ran all the way as far as I can..."

"Shortly after one of my scouting parties found him lying unconscious in the forest, brought him back and the rest is history."

"Hope and his people took care of me and vowed to help me expose the 'Truth'." Machina stated as Rem was still recovering on the couch. Ace took the initiative and asked "What 'Truth'?" Machina turned towards Hope and nodded. Hope quickly went to the library case standing in his room and took out a book which Queen and Trey recognized as.

 _"The Zero Tome..."_

As you know this tome is the oldest thing in your world. Do you want to know how old it is?"

"I would like to know...?" Queen breathed as stared agape at the book and the boundless information it held. Trey not far behind with his enquiries also asked the same.

"I used a sort of technology on this world which is very accurate and this book seems to dates over... 600,104,972 Years Old."

"600,104,972... That's equal to almost a million years...? However, it's not what you imagine? Basically this book was founded in the time of Nova Chryssalia, who had it's own Gods at the time so the power used to reset the world doesn't affect it, the power that ultimately decides the Fate of so many people."

"You may not know this but this world's called Renascentia; it's a world that has defied the will of its creator and still exists even now."

"But-" Nine immediately yelled but got caught off

"I was shocked as well, the world we are on is not Orience, and it's the world before Orience. We travelled back in time about a billion years, look." Suddenly Machina held up a book which carving that looked exactly like The Zero Tome.

"That book was only recently being written by a writer, who lives in this city, but his name is different and the events of the book have been altered. That entails that you come from the future, and a different dimension altogether. I know this is hard and that's why I've assembled a large room for all the girls and boys to be bunked in sepe-!"

Footsteps could be heard from outside the door as soldiers came in and announced "Director Estheim, Mister Caius! We have a problem. The tower has been infiltrated." Caius and Hope stared at each other and Caius immediately vanished into shadows as Hope looked at the cadets and spoke "Machina! Get them all well rested. Don't worry we'll find a way to get you all back to how it was."

"But Hope-"

"Dammit Machina your friends are here focus on them before us!" With that, Hope left with soldiers in tandem. "Damn Director! Anyways I'll settle you all in quickly, after that I'm gonna go help the others." Machina explained in annoyance.

"Machina... Is that you...?" Inquired a near breathless Rem as she saw Machina standing there as if nothing had was wrong. "I thought that you were dead. You know in this place we remember that everyone who dies here, but not the people we once knew. By the way, did he say the world's name is Renascentia? It means Reborn or respectively Rebirth." As she explained, she went to the windows to look at the city.

Machina and the rest simply chose to smile, 'She was almost dead a second ago and now she's marveling at the city bringing up random stuff... wait stuff we should review up on' Machina thought, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.

 **-XIII-**

'Where is he?! When I find him, I'm going to beat the shit out of him and then kiss him with every last ounce of need. Hope Estheim, I will find you!"

Spoke a certain Rose colored haired woman as she walked among corridors littered with unconscious soldiers. She had a deadly look in her eyes, imagining how she would beat him to pieces than kiss him to bliss... and many other things that made her blush.

"Oooh...! Never expected you to be here, Warrior Goddess?"

"C-Caius Ballad...? What have you done with Hope?" I venomously asked of Caius Ballad; A Fal'cie with a humanoid form who wanted to kill The Goddess of Death. All so, he could create a world where Yeul didn't have to die. Although I could see the kindhearted will in him, he was hell-bent on killing her and releasing Chaos that should never be released as it can destroy the world. He didn't care one bit about other people, especially my friends, my Hope.

He looked at me cool, collected, and spoke "If you want to know. Show me if you still have that Magnificent Skills." I glared at him as he just admitted that he had Hope, somewhere, although my skills are a bit rusty I will invoke every piece of my power to save him.

As the thought crossed my mind, I switched towards my Champion of Etro Schemata. Seems like when I returned to Nova- Wait no Renascentia I retained all my old power, but it seemed to be fused into one outfit, consisting out of my old Guardian Corp uniform I had when I was a l'cie and it covering my waist downwards. My Champion of Etro which compromised my body in silver plates. Lastly my Savior costume which covered my entire body except my legs.

When I changed, I heard Caius' laugh getting a bit louder as he prepared for battle in a narrow corridor, idiot.

"You're going to pay for this, Caius!"

-XIII-

'Was that Light's voice just now over the COMM?!' That damn Caius he shut his Comm off before I could connect. He's really like a child yearning for a battle. At least he won't kill her; he knows that she can mop the floor with him now. 'It's amazing I can feel immense power coming from downstairs that has to be Light. Etro, thank you...'

While in his reverie of gratitude, he heard a voice speak "Anything for the New God of Light."

Hope's eyes narrowed "I'm no God. But still how did you even manage it?" He asked as he walked briskly through the corridors to where Caius and Light were fighting. Although he hated Etro for taking Lightning away he realized that she did him a favor, he grew up and now he was much older than her. He also became manlier in her eyes and suited into a normal relationship, not a Forbidden Passion.

"I reactivated my dormant piece inside her. Because I'm the Goddess of Death, I live at the end of Existences and could easily connect with my soul from another world. After reactivation she was crying, for you."

The way Etro said those words Hope could sense the seething anger resonating within it. Hope looked down saddened upon realizing what Etro meant by that.

"Was she really crying...? Sorry Light..."

Out of nowhere, a female form shaped out of Chaos appeared next to Hope as he was walking. She started walking in rhythm to Hope who noticed the appearance but didn't even flinch; he kept walking as if it was normal.

"I brought her here because she truly wanted to find you again. I know what I did was wrong of me, but I promised her a miracle after protecting my Grave for so long. I you leave her this time I will kill you Hope Estheim."

Hope immediately cringed upon Etro's declaration and hesitantly answered, "I won't... so no need to worry, I learnt my lesson after Yeul slapped me from here till next weekend."

"Well she always looked upon you two with fondness in The New World. One could say she was... what did she call it...? Oh yeah! A Hoperai fanatic."

Hope just looked confusedly shocked at Etro's shadowy figure with a small smile grazing his lips which suddenly grew wider "Hoperai? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Etro replied from beside him "She says it's a mashup of you and Claire Farron's name- Hoperai."

Hope just looked at the ceiling with a goofy grin testing out his new favorite word "Hoperai... It sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?" Etro looked forward and although no grin could be seen on her face, Hope knew it was there; she was smiling and spoke "I like it actually. Shouldn't you be stopping Caius and Lightning's battle? You do realize with the power they have right now they can destroy the entire city."

"I just hope Caius won't have to be resurrected, Yeul is one person I don't want to see angry, yeesh...!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

 **So hey guys here with another update and as usual life was getting hectic again (Reason for the late update). So now you guys are wondering how in hell is Bhunivelze still alive, don't worry I'll get to that later on. Some of you have probably noticed characters from Final Fantasy XIII Agito, right? Don't worry everyone is here to play an important role on this world.**

 **This fanfic won't be posted in the Crossover section as it started out as a FF XIII fic only and yeah I know my reasons are F'ed up.**

 **The idea of Agito popped in my head as I played it as my friend's house. The similarities to FFXIII is like "Hey isn't this the War of Transgression, right?" While I changed it up and takes place after the New World Renascentia; which is the Italian translation for Rebirth or Reborn. it is also the world after Nova Chrysalia's End. Will explain how Caius and Yuel saved everything.**

 **Preview "Hope Estheim, you'd better have a very good explanation!"**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N No one probably expected the  
cast of Agito being here, right? Well  
don't worry things are just getting  
started. I just Hope that Lightning  
won't kill Caius because that would  
be bad as shit. Today Lightning will  
meet Hope and probably won't rip  
him to shreds... I think. Lumina's  
sentences is in Bold by the way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII/FFXIII  
Agito or any of the characters, they  
belong to Square Enix.

SORRY IT'S SO LATE!

Chapter 3 Together  
The library of Cielo is said to be by  
far the largest one at the moment,  
housing over 880,000 books from all  
the eras before it. This is also where  
we find the Cadets of Class Zero  
lounging around reading books. At  
the forefront is Queen, Trey, Ace,  
Machina, and Rem reading a few.  
The second readers consist of King,  
Sice, Deuce, and Cater. After that is  
Seven and Cinque, while Nine, Eight,  
and Jack are simply lying on a couch  
in the corner playing rock, paper,  
scissors to see who's gonna get the  
other's food.

"These books are real interesting. It speaks about a city that once floated in the sky called Cocoon. It was controlled by a Fal'cie?"

"What the hell is a Fal'cie?" Asked Trey as he looked at Queen with clear curiosity.

"This reads that a Fal'cie was created by Bhunivelze, the God of this world in his image alongside Humans. It speaks that Fal'cie were beings with immense power rivalling that of the Dominion Crystals back home. What's also interesting was that the two worlds were separated. There was Cocoon, said to be a floating paradise and Pulse, rumored to be Hell."

"...There was a war between Cocoon and Pulse called The War of Transgression. It says the War was between Cocoon L'cie and Pulse L'cie and that many lives were lost."

"Seems like it was a hell of a war like what's happening back on Orience," Ace remarked as he too read some books.

Queen, who was reading a blue book, started talking, "But, it doesn't seem like that was the biggest story. This book I'm reading right now talks about people of Cocoon becoming Pulse L'cie. They were branded as traitors and fugitives being hunted by their own people."

"Like we are now," Sice interrupted.  
Machina, who was reading a book, saw their downturn expressions and tried to cheer them up.

"Come on guys! All we have to do is get back to Akademia and expose the Headmaster. Hope will surely help."

"That's the other thing I don't get. Why are you so trustworthy of him? He could sell us out at any time," Cater spoke.

Machina suddenly stood up, bowing his head as a certain petite girl with blue hair entered the library. She was walking towards them holding the hand of a little girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Yeul, what are you doing here? Are you permitted to walk around?" Machina inquired as he walked closer to Yeul and the little girl.

Yeul simply smiled a little and spoke. "I heard we had new guests and Cayna was a bit curious. Go on Cayna, say hi to Uncle Machy."

"Hello, Uncle Machy!" Cayna shouted.

"Oooh...! Who's this little adorable princess?" Cinque spoke up as she came rushing closer. Upon Cayna seeing someone coming closer who she didn't know, she inched closer into her mother's side hoping to hide. Yeul quickly glanced at Cinque's approach and felt Cayna inching closer.

"You don't have to be afraid, Cayna. Her name's Cinque and she's not gonna hurt you."

Cinque immediately halted and started to walk closer towards Machina and Yeul.

"How do you know m-"

"I know all your names. First, there's Ace." She pointed towards Ace. "Next is Queen, Trey, Rem, King, Eight, Sice, Duece and Cater." Yeul stopped to catch her breath and continued.

"Seven, Nine, and Eight."

Everyone except Machina just stared at Yeul, shocked at how she knew their names. Machina was the one that broke the silence.

"Yeul is what you might call a God in this world. She's The Goddess of Death."

Queen was flustered, letting out an audible gasp as she turned back to the books lying on the table. It seemed to put everyone in a frenzy as they became curious as to what flustered Queen.

Flipping through pages, Queen kept on  
murmuring to herself. "I know I read it!" and "It has to be here..." Suddenly Machina yelled in triumph. "I found it!"  
The rest of the cadets just kept staring in utter confusion until Queen spoke.

"Long ago Bhunivelze the almighty God killed his mother, known simply as Mwynn. As the realm of Cosmogenesis couldn't withhold his and his mother's existences. It's also said that Bhunivleze hated his mother and killed her out of anger. So distraught with what he did Bhunivelze soon created a daughter, Etro." Queen shortly stopped to catch her breath but soon began again.

"In his distraught state he failed to see that he had remolded Etro into his mother's vision. Abruptly after he created her he banished her to the Unseen Realm, a place where no time may touch its currents."

"Etro became known as The Goddess of Death because she kept what's known as Chaos under control. Chaos is Etro's blessing. It is what's known as "Heart" but is also viewed as dangerous because if it were to be unbounded it would turn the physical world into a Timeless Realm."

"Also, according to legend, if one were to tame their inner Chaos in their Heart, they could harness "Time Travel", control monsters, and see the future."

Everyone looked at Queen then back to Yeul and comically repeated it over and over again, not quite believing it. Nine broke the silence and inquired,

"Isn't The Goddess of Death something Mom was looking into?"

Machina looked back at them and said, "Dr. Arecia was a Pulse L'cie from our dimension and her Focus was to try and prove that Etro existed."

"But wait! There's one thing I don't get. Why do you call her Yeul if she's Etro?" Cinque asked.

"Oh! Sorry, but I am not Etro. I'm what you might call a replacement. I am merely a student studying under Etro."

Yeul said to the Cadets. Machina looking at the ceiling, and  
contemplating, simply asked, "Where is she anyways?"

Yeul, who was a very sickly person even after becoming a God, had to sit down. She took a seat on the couch and spoke as Cayna went to the kiddie section of the library, Yeul insisted (or rather forced Hope to include).

"Probably bugging Hope. You know how much she loves that, now that she's free to explore the world and annoy other Living Beings. She loves to taunt Hope."

Machina smiled as he remembered his first encounter with that wildcard. "I would hate to be Hope." Just as he finished that sentence everyone in the room could feel a shockwave.

Cayna suddenly came running around the corner carrying a huge book with a Moogle on the front. She ran to her mother and bounced on the couch with the book.

"Mommy! Can you read the 'Intrepid Moogle' for me?"

Again, everyone except Machina had to wonder if this was a random occurrence. Don't they even care what's happening?

-XIII-

Running for his life was something Caius never expected to do in his life. Well, there's a first time for everything. Lightning was relentlessly chasing him with all she had.

"Awww...! Never thought I'd see the day when Caius was running away from battle." Lumina teased inside of Lightning's mind.

Lightning hearing Lumina's voice for the first time since coming to Renascentia didn't actually care as much as one would've thought.

"You're taking my voice in your head pretty good aren't you?"

'I suspected that this would happen. You're a manifestation of Chaos after all, and we're in a world where Chaos exists and therefore your free will returns.' Lightning voiced mentally.

The mere fact he survived this long was due to his Protectga and Shellga he constantly kept activating. Oh! And Luck of course. And although Caius could die at any time he still wouldn't answer Light's most fervent question.

'Isn't it weird that he's running away!'

Lumina voiced her concern. Lightning ignored Lumina's voice and yelled,"Where's Hope?!"

One would have to think that Caius was truly insane to keep smirking as Lightning's glare increased in volume. She was literally using every ounce of her power against him, not even caring about herself. Even though she was obsessed with killing him she glanced around the cafeteria they ended up in.

Lightning saw at least three soldiers wearing what looked to her as Guardian Corps attire, but very different.

She also noticed that the three soldiers  
immediately took aim at her.

"I'm not the enemy you assholes..." She muttered to herself.

While Lightning was trying to gauge the three soldiers, an increasingly weird thought followed. 'Or am I the enemy?' She couldn't quite point it out but she knew the atmosphere changed because of her, and not Caius.

"Don't Fire! She's mine." Caius commanded the three soldiers. To Lightning's surprise all three stopped. She glanced at Caius and he had a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you even wonder why I ran away in the first place, Warrior Goddess?" Caius stated as his stance changed. Lightning cursed mentally with 'Fuck!' and 'Shit!' but finally focused on the task at hand, stopping Caius from potentially killing her.

-XIII-

Alyssa was a person of many words and an energetic will to break almost any despair she saw and witness. However, none of that could mend even the "Heart" of the fake lying beside her. Alyssa tried snuggling closer to her "Hubby" as she called him.

"How dare they! She is mine! Always has and always will. That naive runt of a boy has already struck too many chords in my plan." The man next to Alyssa spoke with seething anger and jealousy hinting his voice.

Alyssa looked at her "Hubby" and asked, "Don't tell me you're still fixed on that pink haired girl?" Suddenly, Alyssa was being held down, hands around her neck suffocating her. She instinctively started to writhe under the touch of the man.

"... I can't... b-breathe..." She managed to wheeze out.

Abruptly, the man on top released her neck and apologized. "Ah! S-Sorry Alyssa, I didn't mean to. I still can't grasp the logic behind feelings." Alyssa sat upright and took huge gulps of air, trying to fill her lungs.

One would ask why Alyssa was in love with someone like this, but the answer was painstakingly easy. The person she was in love with looked like her Director, her Hope Estheim. But that wasn't entirely correct as he was once known as "The God of Light".

Alyssa looked at her lover and cringed slightly as this fake. He had different features from her own Director, the features she fell in love with. He had the same facial structure as her Hope, but his hair was abundantly dark and not silver, his eyes weren't green like the ones she loved, they were a gold like color. He also seemed to exhibit red lines running across his bare body.

While Alyssa was still deep in thought, the man next to her explained. "I hate these feelings surging through me... I am a benevolent being and am beyond this. But I feel bad for hurting you Alyssa." Bhunivelze ended.

Although Alyssa was nearly strangled a small smile graced her lips as she went to sit behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Bhunivelze cringed at her touch as he wasn't used to it yet.

He quickly responded to turn around and almost beastly attacked Alyssa with his hunger for pleasure.

-XIII-

Lightning had been dodging Caius' blade for the twelfth time since they entered the cafeteria. To her surprise, Caius had demanded that the soldiers leave, intending to fight alone. Quickly casting Haste on herself, she intended to finish this fight ASAP. With her Haste she ran with incredible speed at Caius.

With almost a second to spare Caius quickly parried Lightning's slash. Lightning attacked him so hard that his counter sent her flying backwards. She hastily turned around so that her feet would connect with the wall. With inhuman strength, she launched herself off the wall for a second attack. Luckily her plan worked as Caius had been knocked across the room. To Light's increasing advantage Caius lost grip of his sword as it fell with a clatter to the ground.

With her Haste still activated, she was in a blink of an eye standing above a slumped Caius. Lightning looked down on him with a seething glare and demanded, "Before I kill you, tell me where Hope is."

Caius only grinned wider, and before Light could even wonder what happened, she flew backwards. She braced herself for impact with a wall but found it to be soft. Opening her eyes, she saw Caius as he was standing and with lightning speed, her elbow connected with someone's face.

She quickly jumped away from the intruder that carried her. When she landed she looked at said person. Her eyes widened astronomically when she recognized the silver hair.

"Owww...! That hurts! Hey Light." He answered, holding his bleeding nose.

"Hope...!" Lightning screamed as she practically ran to him. But before Lightning could reach him Lumina voiced her concern.

"Isn't he Bhunivelze?"

That single sentence from Lumina stopped all movement in Lightning's body. She quickly collected herself and aimed her sword at Hope.

Hope stood there and answered Lightning's and Lumina question. "I'm really Hope, by the way, so you don't have to debate whether I'm the good guy or not." Lightning, halfway convinced, asked, "Then prove that you-"

"We have three children: Seven, Ethan and Vanille. We chose Seven because you love the number, Ethan because it was your father's name, and Vanille 'cause the annoyingly cheerful one asked us if she could name one of our children." Hope said with a small smile on his face.

Without another word, Lightning was already hugging Hope due to her Haste still being active. Her sword had dematerialize from her hold.

"I missed you..." She whispered into his collarbone. And she had to admit that those words were as true as the first time she said she loved him.

She willed her Soldier instinct to forget about Caius so that she could bask in the warmth of the man she loved dearly. She would let nothing ruin it.

Well as it seems Lumina forgot the memo. "I'm enjoying the hug but what about Caius?" she inquired. With an outdrawn sigh Lightning released Hope and turned to Caius, wanting more than anything to end this battle.

Walking closer, she drew her sword, the blade materializing once again in her right hand. Caius already stood there picking up his blade and confusingly sheathed it on his back.

"Well, she seems to be the real deal." Caius said with a smirk.

"What's going on here?" Lumina asked,  
confusion tinging her voice in Lightning's mind. Hope walked next to Lightning. "Caius is actually on our side. It seems he wanted to fight you again. He used me as bait," he explained to Lightning. Caius started to walk away, waving over his shoulder, and said, "Next time I won't go down so easily, Warrior Goddess."

Lightning, still confused, turned to Hope. With a glare that could kill a God, she spoke. "Hope Estheim you have a lot of talking to do."

-XIII-

Lightning and Hope had returned to Hope's office and he quickly filled her in on a few details as he was supposed to be heading to a meeting in a few hours. By what she gathered he was called back to become another Director.

What she also discovered was that Hope was essentially a God-like being due to him absorbing some of Bhunivelze's power. She was still fuming about Caius and him working together but was interrupted.

"So, Light I can send you back to the peaceful life you fought for. Do you wanna go?" Hope said with a stoic face, obviously receding the sadness swelling in him.

Without so much as a warning or notice that it was gonna happened Light punched Hope fully in the face, causing yet another nosebleed than the one he just stopped.

"Damn, Light! Why'd you do that?!" Hope yelled as he searched for more tissues to stop yet another nosebleed.

"I'm staying right here helping you out. What kind of a wife would I be if I just abandoned you?" Lightning stated.

"Well then if you're gonna stay then you have to meet my Council." Hope said with a smile. He stood up, intending to leave the room. He made it outside when Lightning shoved him back inside.

With a click of the lock Lightning said seductively, "Not until you show me how sorry you are." And pounced on her prey.

-XIII-

A/N

Everything you've uncovered here I'll explain eventually. Sorry for the huge gap between chapter 3 to chapter 4 Life got hella hectic. Some of you saw that I reviewed well that's all I could've done at the time.

PC broke and couldn't access my Docs but fixed now. Thanks to beta-reader for awesome work!


End file.
